


Fourth Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After seeing an ad for a fourth roommate Omega! Hinata Shouyou moves into a house with three other omegas.OrHow much chaos four omegas can cause when they live together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

"You must be Hinata!" A cheerful voice greeted the ginger omega known as Hinata Shouyou after he had knocked a couple of times on the door of a medium sized, one story house not too far outside of the big city and waited maybe one or two minutes on the tastefully decorated porch after the door swung open revealing an older male omega in his late twenties with light gray hair and hazel eyes to go along with his slender build and dazzling smile when he saw the ad looking for a fourth omega roommate Hinata just assumed it was three female omegas but this was a pleasant surprise. 

"Sugawara?"

"Just Suga will be fine."

"Thank you for agreeing to show me the room on such short notice ever since I moved to the city everything has been hectic!"

Hinata explained giving his best smile as he made his way into the house after Suga opened the door wider signaling for him to come inside only for him to step into a pleasant environment of the living room which was decorated in blues and grays with a few plants here and there he wanted to think that the older man was the one who decorated but he didn't want to assume as he scanned over the little details of the house that were clearly little hints of the three omegas personalities; a couple of thick books on the coffee table, volley ball geer by the door, and from the peak he took of the kitchen a lot of nice appliances.

"It will get better once you get familiar with the city!"

"Oh, I hope so! I'm getting tired of getting up so early just so I can catch a bus to get across town and arrive at my job at a decent time!" Shouyou replied as he removed his jacket then hung it up amongst other coats and jackets on a wooden coat rack while the stranger and maybe future roommate stood off to the side sipping something hot as steam rose from the mug in Suga's hands in total honesty the place was nicer than any place he's ever stayed in; his parents house, his extended families house, and definitely his high school friends apartment - it was a nice change. 

"Where are you staying at the moment?"

"A friend from high school is letting me crash on his couch."

"That's nice of him!"

"Surprisingly so for an alpha deadset on being a lifelong bachelor!"

"Lifelong bachelor?" Suga asked in a confused and concerned but also a questioning tone as he led the younger man further into the house until both of them stood somewhere between the kitchen and living room this wasn't the first time someone was concerned about his living condition with said high school friend his parents were worried about him, an unmated omega, staying with an equally unmated alpha though it's never been something that worried him.

"Is the room upstairs or downstairs?"

"The room for rent is one of the smaller one's in the basement."

"Oh okay! Is it just the rooms down there or…?"

"Besides the rooms there is a smaller living room like set up down there that Noya uses you're welcome to use it too which shares space with the washer and dryer that we all use."

"Noya?" Hinata questioned Suga as the older man showed him the doorless doorway in the kitchen before the two of them began walking down the stairs leading down to a basement that was surprisingly well decorated despite it being a basement with a old couch, coffee table, and tv sitting in the middle of the room with the washer and dryer off to the side of the basement and the two smaller room doors (one of them had a pro calleyball poster on it) in the back of the room overall an upgrade from Kageyama's couch and that broom closet of a apartment back home.

"One of the roommates! Very energetic and I believe he's around your age!"

"What about the third roommate? Is he around my age or closer to your age?"

"Closer to yours...this is the space I was talking about!"

"Does this Noya use this space more than the living room upstairs?"

"He usually uses this space if he has friends over or if he wants alone time other than that he spends most of his time upstairs but if you decide you want the room you could use either spaces." Said omega with gray hair explained as he walked over to the coffee table and began tidying up whatever magazines and remotes that were on said table occupying himself like a mother hen would but Hinata chalked it up to instincts he found himself also doing stereotypical omega things without thinking about like the time when he was shopping Shouyou took almost twenty minutes of his time folding the shirts before realising what he was doing and leaving the store embarrassed. 

"That's nice-" 

Shouyou began to say but was interrupted by the sound of the door at the top of the stairs flying open and the sound of feet jogging down the stairs caught both of their attention until eventually standing before them is another omega by smell of him who stood a little taller than Hinata with dark brown hair that has a small tuft in the front dyed blonde wearing a black tank top and white boxers with little with ailens on it. 

"Suga, we're out of - oh, am I interrupting something?"

"This is Hinata Shouyou, he's here to look at the room."

"He's the one who answered ad right?"

"Yes, he's thinking of renting it since it's closer to his work." 

"We already have three omega's in this house why not add a fourth!" Nishinoya Yuu, said second roommate, proclaimed as a huge smile was plastered on his face despite looking as if he rolled out of bed seconds before Shouyou liked the soft energy Suga was giving off and he could totally chill with this Noya guy a part of him knew he should act like a responsible adult and look at other places before giving an answer but he really liked this place. 

"Thanks?"

"So what do you think?"

"Well….I guess you're getting a fourth roommate."

– – –

"How was work?"

"I work with a bunch of idiots!"

"So the usual."

"You went to look at that room from the ad today right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take the room." Hinata Shouyou replied calmly as he stood in front of the opened fridge looking over what little food they had which was either leftovers from the first take out they had the night before or almost empty condiment bottles something he wanted to change when he first moved in but after starting his new job Shouyou became too busy hopefully moving to this new environment his diet will also turn over a new leaf. 

"I thought you weren't sure if you were going to take it or not."

"Yeah but it's closer to work and the roommates seem nice."

"Shou, you don't have to do this I said you could stay with me as long as you want."

"I know you did but I'm getting tired of sleeping on a couch-"

"I'm willing to share my bed with you!" Kageyama Tobio exclaimed as he stood up quickly making the small table and the contents on the table rattle as if trying desperately to get him not to go as if the two of them were old lovers having a spat instead of old friends who were once lovers but the attraction was still there things were fine when Hinata first moved in but as time went on that old attraction reared its head again.

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point?!"

"I'm spending too much money commuting across the city and - and you're an alpha and you need your own space!"

"I PROMISED YOUR PARENTS I WOULD LOOK AFTER YOU!"

"Where is this coming from, Tobio?" Shouyou asked the dark haired alpha in a concerned tone one he hasn't used in forever but the second it left his lips a soft look washed over Kageyamas face as if old memories of them together also a over him triggered by the quiet voice used only when they were whispering sweet nothings to each other while Tobio wanted to go back to those days Hinata wanted to move forward thinking that he put those feelings towards the alpha to bed.

"I'm trying to protect-"

"Is this about protecting me or selfishly keeping me to yourself?"

Before the orange haired omega could apologize or take back what he said the alpha known as Kageyama Tobio with his black hair and scowl surged forward smashing his lips against Hinata's pining the smaller guy to the kitchen counter with his body this situation was new to either of them while they haven't been together since high school it was like their bodies had this magnetic pull towards each other as their lips began to dance. 

Large hands cupped the omegas face as if pulling him deeper into the kiss while smaller hands clung onto the alphas hips for dear life as if they feared that if they let go the kiss would stop and Kageyama would disappear said kiss started off passionate and then simmered into a slow yet sinful kiss one that topped all the other kisses Hinata had ever received he had to end it they had agreed that they were better off as friends but before he could Kageyama broke the kiss then slowly backed away until he bumped into the stove putting some distance, albeit a small distance, between them. 

"Kage-"

"Text me when you need help with your stuff."

"Yeah."

And with that Kageyama fled the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next few days, Shouyou had no time to worry about what happened between himself and Tobio because between working, packing, and talking with his family about sending some of his old stuff to his new residence there was simply no time despite the apartment being so small the two of them still somehow avoided each other Kageyama taking extra shifts at his job and staying out late while Hinata did whatever he had to do.

No text was ever sent to the alpha's phone about the move instead the orange-haired omega had two other old friends in town help with the promise of food; Shimizu Kiyoko, a quiet omega in her mid-twenties with black hair and glasses, while she started off as his tutor they built a strong friendship on the woes of being an omega, and Yachi Hitoka, a peppy, blonde alpha in her early twenties like himself, who became fast friends with Hinata because of their mutual love for volleyball. 

"This is the place!"

"This place is so nice! Are you sure it's the place?"

"Yachi!"

"Nice house, well-kept lawn, tasteful garden….how'd you find out about this place, Hinata?"

"The housing ads believe it or not." Hinata explained in a tone of voice that could only be described as sunshine with a big smile on his face as he sat in the back of Shimizu's car with the odd cardboard box and two suitcases while the trunk was filled to the brim with odds and ends he would need that was just purchased as the three of them drove closer to their destination one sunny Saturday afternoon. 

"And the roommates check out?"

"I only met two of the three, but yeah they seem alright! They're all male omegas like me!" 

"Four omegas in one house?"

"What's wrong with that, Shimizu?"

"You know how when two or more girls live together their periods sync up? I've heard about that happening with more than two omegas but with heats." Shimizu Kiyoko pointed out with her usual neutral look on her face concentrating on maneuvering said car into the opposite lane and finally pulling into the driveway of Shouyou's new home while she wouldn't trade her comfy one-bedroom apartment in the city with a view for anything something about the house in front of her made her want something more but all of that went away as the houses front door opened and out stepped a slender, twenty-something with gray hair and huge smile who waved then began walking towards them. 

Hinata was so excited that he couldn't wait until the car was parked to greet Suga as he unbuckled himself and was out of the car lighting fast leaving his older friends behind to greet his newer one bouncing all over the place giving the older male omega the vibe that his new roommate might have had too much caffeine this morning making a mental note to limit him one cup of regular coffee or just give him decafe and tell him its regular coffee. 

"Hinata Shouyou! You can't just jump out of a car like that!"

"Shouyou, honey, how about you calm down a little, huh? Not everyone is a morning person like you."

"It's alright! One of my other roommates is like this sometimes."

"Good luck he's a handful!"

"Shimizu!" Shouyou scolded his friend the second he heard her little off-handed comment just when he was in the middle of opening the trunk and going through the different bags combining all the similar items overall organizing everything making sure what little he had here was ready to be taken and put to use once everything was in his room what might seem like such an unimportant stepping stone was actually the doing of the red string of fate pulling him in the direction he was destined to go. 

"I thought your friend the life long bachelor was going to help you move?"

"Huh? Oh! He's told you about Kageyama already?"

"Only that he let Hinata sleep on his couch."

"The guy is a real piece of work!"

"Tobio has been working a lot of extra shifts lately….so I recruited these two to help!" Hinata tried to string together words that sounded believable but after hearing Kageyama being brought up paired together with Shimizu's comment not that she's wrong it's just he didn't think he'd be brought up it was beginning to get hard to hide his distress hopefully someone would say something before his scent revealed his mood change.

"There isn't much he's just using me for my car."

"That's not true! Suga, don't believe a word they say!" 

"Eh, we're just using him because he promised us food if we helped him!"

"Well, let's unpack the car and see what we can do about food."

— — —

Hinata [4:15]: Hey

Hinata [4:17]: Just wanted you to know that I'm all moved in 

Hinata [4:19]: In case you're worried or something

Kageyama [5:00]: Yeah

"I'm going to step out for a minute to get a few things for dinner are you going to be okay with being here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll probably take a nap or something."

"If you're going to nap on the couch just be prepared Noya and Tsukishima should be homed soon." 

"Will do!" 

As soon as Hinata Shouyou heard the door click shut he realized that with the amount of pent up energy he had there's no way the orange-haired omega was going to be able to take a nap so there was really only one thing left to do - snoop normally he would never do such a thing as snoop but Shouyou was going to be living here for the foreseeable future so of course he wanted to know a little bit about those he'd be living with.

First things first were the pictures sitting on the mantle across from couch they were the first things Hinata noticed when Suga showed him the house and the room quickly he crossed the room until he inches away from them some of them are newer but most of them were old out of all them the orange-haired omega could right away recognize Suga hell Shouyou could probably recognize his new roommate if he only saw his beaming smile.


End file.
